wikiolafandomcom-20200214-history
Thumbplay
Thumbplay is a U.S.-based subscription service that allows users to download music, video and games to their cell phones. Users can manage, store and share their mobile content online and on their wireless devices. Headquartered in New York City, Thumbplay was founded in September 2004 by Are Traasdahl and Evan Schwartz. It is backed by Bain Capital Ventures, SoftBank Capital, i-Hatch Ventures, Redwood Partners, New Enterprise Associates, Meritech, Brookside Capital Partners and Cross Creek Capital. If was acquired by Clear Channel Radio in March 2011 but still has a "classic" site online. Services Thumbplay's subscription service costs $9.99/month for access to 10 credits that can be redeemed for content in its online store. In addition, there is an advertising-supported community where consumers can upload mobile photos and videos and share these among other members.Converging Media, Mobile content firm sees long-term future in long-form video, April 11, 2008 Their download library contains audio, video and game downloads, including "premium content" licensed from most mainstream media and entertainment companies, as well as independent artists. Awards & Recognitions In September 2010, Thumbplay is named Finalist in 2010 Music App Awards.Billboard Names 2010 Music App Awards Finalists In August 2010, Thumbplay was named Finalist in Lead411's New York City Hot 125."New York City Hot 125" In June 2010, Thumbplay is named among MEFFY 2010 Finalists.MEFFY 2010 Finalists Announced In 2009, Thumbplay receives New York Ten Award as the Best Emerging CEO 2009.The 8th Annual Ten Awards In 2009, Thumbplay is listed among Webby's “Official Honorees”.12th Annual Webby Awards Official Honoree Selections In 2009, Thumbplay receives Stevie Award for "Customer Service Leader of the Year".The Stevie Awards For Sales & Customer Service In 2008, Thumbplay is named Best of the Web 2008 Music by BusinessWeek.Thumbplay, Inc. on BusinessWeek In 2008, the company is named Deloitte's Rising Star 2008.Ticket Software LLC Tops Deloitte’s 2008 NY... In 2008, Thumbplay is named to AlwaysOn Global 250 Top Private Companies 2008.Thumbplay Nabs Fifth Consecutive "AlwaysOn" Win. Thumbplay runs its customer care center out of Argentia, Newfoundland and Labrador, through a company called Tacamor Call Centers. Content & Distribution Partnerships Thumbplay has signed licensing deals with some of the world’s largest media and entertainment companies during the last two years. This includes deals with all four major record labels: Universal Music Group , Sony BMG , Warner Music Group , and EMI , plus distributors like RouteNote and Tunecore, as well as media and entertainment companies like Sony Pictures Home Entertainment , Disney Interactive Media Group , Glu Mobile, Hands-On Mobile , Konami Digital Entertainment, I-play, and Universal Pictures. On the distribution side, Thumbplay has marketing partners both online and on the mobile web. These include the Web and mobile portals of AOL and MSN Mobile , Web sites for Entertainment Tonight, A&E Network, The History Channel and The Biography Channel , as well as social music discovery services iLike and Qloud. It is also partnered with Clear Channel Radio to operate mobile content stores across many of its stations’ websites throughout 2008. Thumbplay is a member of the Mobile Marketing Association, and adheres to the MMA's Consumer Best Practices Guidelines. Acquisition by Clear Channel Radio Thumbplay's partner Clear Channel Radio acquired it in March 2011.Clear Channel Radio Announces Acquisition of Thumbplay’s Cloud-Based Music Business March 01, 2011 Consumer concerns Thumbplay has been the target of numerous complaints that it does not immediately honour stop requests but instead continues to bill customers monthly fees after they request a cancellation, even if the customer does not continue to request any ringtones or wallpapers. External links *Thumbplay website (front page is parked) *"Classic" front page still online as of early March 2011. Articles *[http://www.fiercewireless.com/ctialive/story/getting-on-deck/20 Getting On Deck with Off Deck, FierceWireless] *[http://www.billboard.biz/bbbiz/search/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1003782114 Moving Out: A New World of Sources for Mobile Content, Billboard] *[http://www.businessweek.com/technology/content/apr2008/tc20080414_287344.htm Bypassing Carriers for Mobile Content, BusinessWeek Online] *[http://www.wirelessweek.com/Article-Ring-and-a-Prayer.aspx Ringtones: A Ring & A Prayer, Wireless Week] References Category:Music industry Category:Online music stores